<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Dance by terryreviews</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274965">First Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews'>terryreviews</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vincturi Drabbles [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is roped into attending a formal dance with Aro</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent, Vincturi - Relationship, peter vincent/aro volturi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vincturi Drabbles [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a stand alone drabble not connected to the quarantine verse or the main Vampire/Hunter verse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Peter hid in the corner of the room. Well, hid as well as a human in a room of vampires could. They all probably smelled him when he entered the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He tugged at the stiff collar pressed a little tight against his Adam’s apple.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stop fidgeting.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter jumped a foot in the air. He glared at Aro and his sudden appearance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “Don’t fucking do that!” He hissed, hand over his thundering heart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aro ignored that and moved Peter’s hand to straighten the collar.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You look positively darling!” He’d several times, in several ways, throughout the night how pleased he was with how Peter looked. Each time it made Peter warm and fuzzy. Still, couldn’t let Aro see that. He rolled his eyes and groused,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I look like my great granddad,” he glanced over his shoulder, “it has tails.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When the party was announced, Aro had pawed through Peter’s closet and claimed that, while Peter’s modern suits were beautiful, they were a bit too brash, gothic rockstar, for the classic sophistication required for this formal event.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thinking quickly, Aro went into his own closet. A temperature controlled space that housed many lavish, old, outfits perfectly preserved. He had Peter follow him as he would pause to consider an outfit, glance at Peter, then move on to yet another outfit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After twenty minutes, Peter began to get frustrated and was just pulling out his phone to play around with when Aro made a high pitched sequel of delight that nearly made him drop it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I haven’t seen this one in years! It will look stunning on you!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aro snatched up the clothes, grabbed Peter’s arm and rushed them back to his room where he personally tailored the outfit to Peter’s body (”I’m thousands of years old Peter, I know how to sew”). Once it was completely, Peter was declared fit to join the party.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was a piece from the 1920s. A jazzy tux with high collar and tail coats.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hush,” Aro chided, running his hand along Peter’s arm, “it adds antiquated class and charm to your otherwise bold, leather, aesthetic.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter gave a put upon sigh as he wrapped an arm around Aro’s waist, watching the dancers glide over the floor with inhumane perfection.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you manage to bullshit with all the people you needed to?” Peter asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes,” Aro replied, chipper, “official business is reserved for tomorrow but introductions have been made.” Aro looked at Peter with a fondness, “you have me to yourself,” he glanced around the crowded room, “in a manner of speaking.” He gave some thought before becoming positively giddy. “would you care to dance with me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter whipped his head back and looked at the dance floor packed with the fast moving cluster of vampires and shook his head, “I can’t dance first of all. And if I tried to keep up with your lot I’d break my leg.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aro slipped out of Peter’s grip to stand directly in front of him, holding out both hands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can stand on my feet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Blood rushed to Peter’s face as he heard a few giggled behind him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not a kid!” He protested. He may have lost his dignity a long time ago but that didn’t mean he had to get kicked when he was down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course you aren’t,” Aro cooed, taking Peter’s hands in his, “but if you stand on my feet, you will be able to keep pace and learn the steps.” Aro’s eyes were wide. Pleading.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter glanced down at Aro’s shoes and their high polish. Aro was willing to embaress himself by dancing with Peter so openly <em>and</em> ruin his shoes?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please? We’ve never danced before.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter stared into his lover’s eyes and for a moment he thought about refusing. Not fond of the idea of everyone watching the bumbling mortal get swung around on the dance floor. Still...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He let out a deep, loud sigh, before squeezing Aro’s hand and yanking him after him as he marched towards the dance floor with a mumbled,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You owe me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Anything you want dearest,” Aro said, amused and ever so lovingly.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>